Unexpected Love
by Alexandrite Iridescence
Summary: Star Waltz is a typical, 22 year old unicorn. Lightning Charger is a friendly, speedster Pegasus. What can they do for each other? They find themselves falling in love and helping each other through the ups and downs of life in Ponyville. Reviews and constructive criticism encouraged!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Star Waltz walked around town square admiring each and every building. She gazed into the clouds and watched the Pegasi soar.

"Oof!"

With the unexpected force, Star Waltz skidded across the dirt path. Dirt collected in her mane and stray rocks scraped her face. Then she stopped.

"Omigosh, I'm so sorry." said a voice.

Star sat up and coughed. She shook her mane sending dirt and dust into the air.

"It's fine…" she muttered somberly.

Her sweet, smooth British accent paralyzed Lightning Charger. He cleared his throat.

"So…what's your name?"

Star looked up from nervously poking at the ground with her hoof.

"I'm Star Waltz." she answered.

"Cool. I'm Lightning Charger. What do you do?" Lightning says.

"Oh, I'm a school teacher assistant." Star said quietly.

Lightning couldn't help falling for her. Her luscious lilac purple hair was swept to one side of her head. Her ears hung down sadly. Her long black eyelashes curled up just right and her coat was light gray. The odd thing about her was that she had no cutie mark. It was hard to tell because her tail purposely covered her flank, but Lightning was sure. No doubt about it though, Lightning thought she was beautiful.

"Uh…hey, are you alright?" Star asked.

Lightning let her baby blue eyes pull him back to reality.

"Hey, um Star…I was wondering if I could um…take you out to a restaurant sometime." Lightning asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Star didn't know how to feel.

"I…um…sure!" Star said abruptly.

Star could admit she was scared. She hadn't been successful in any of her relationships. Was it because of her missing cutie mark? If things didn't go well with Lightning the she'd just have to face that all her love life would ever be is horrible coltfriends and sad breakups.

Star's eyes darted everywhere as she waited at the glass restaurant doors. The cold night air stung her eyes and nose and the wind blew the black ribbon in her mane.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Lightning said approaching her.

Together they walked inside. Soft, sweet music played throughout the restaurant. They took their seats by the window. Fresh cut roses sat in a decorated glass vase in the middle of the table. It wasn't a very eventful evening. After they ordered their food, Star ate quietly. The food was delicious and probably quite expensive. After she was done eating she stared down at her empty plate.

"Hey, Star is something wrong?" Lightning asked.

Star didn't respond she just shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Are you nervous or something?" Lightning tried again.

Star got up, tears streaming down her face.

"I have to get up early to get to the schoolhouse. I'll talk to you later." Star said.

She fished around in her purse and brought out a couple Bits with her teeth. She sat them on the table and galloped out of the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Star slung her saddlebag on. The school house wasn't too far away. After about 15 minutes she arrived. She strode into the classroom ready to start the routine. She levitated a clipboard and quill in front of her.

"Ok role call kids…" Star said.

The children kept on talking.

"Um children…I have to take role call now…" she tried again.

They ignored her once more.

"CHILDREN!" she shouted.

Everyone went silent and Star started role call.

"Apple Bloom"

"Here"

"Sweetie Belle"

"Here"

"Scootaloo"

"Here!"

"Peppermint Twist"

"Here"

"Diamond Tiara"

"Here"

"Silver Spoon"

"Here"

"Feather Weight"

"Here"

"Snips and Snails?"

"Here! Here!"

"Periwinkle"

"Here"

"Ginger Snap"

"Here!"

"Dream Treasure"

No response. Star looked around.

"Um…Dream Treasure?"

Dream Treasure was Star's little sister. How could she not be in school today?

After school Star went to her parent's house. She knocked anxiously on the door. Flaming Jewel opened the door and smiled. Flaming Jewel was Dream Treasure's foalsitter.

"Hey Star, glad you're here." Flaming said with a touch of sadness in her voice.

"Hey, where's Dream and my parents?" Star asked quickly.

"At the hospital…" A tear streamed down Flaming's cheek. "If you go there take me with you."

Star nods and gallops toward the town.

Dream Treasure had soft pink hair and a bubblegum blue coat. She had dark gray eyes and was very cheerful. Star loved her so much. Dream brought love and happiness to Star's life. When Dream was three years old she was diagnosed with terminal leukemia. It tore at Star's heart when Star heard the news.

Star burst through the doors of the hospital. There was a long line to the receptionist desk. Star frowned. She started toward the crowd and worked her way to the front of the line.

"Uh excuse me, I need the room number to a filly named Dream Treasure." Star said to the receptionist.

"I'm sorry you're going to have to wait in line for service, ma'am." the receptionist replied.

"But…you don't understand…" Star said quietly.

The receptionist ignored her.

"PLEASE I NEED THE ROOM NUMBER NOW!" Star shouted.

Everypony turned and stared at her. Frightened by the outburst, the receptionist looked at her clipboard and typed something on her computer.

"Room C12, ma'am…" the receptionist said.

Star ran up stairs and burst through hallways. She paused in front of a door. Room C12. She pushed open the door gently with her hoof. Inside her parents White Fighter and Solar Glaze were crying. She went over by the bulky hospital bed. Dream's eyes were weary but they lit up when she saw Star. As Dream opened her mouth to say something, an indescribable pain coursed through Dream's chest. The pain was too much to bear. Dream arched her back and screamed. Light-headed and unable to catch her breath, Dream blacked out. By the time the Nurse Redheart and the doctor arrived, Dream was already dead.


End file.
